1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player, and more particularly, to a disk player having an improved structure in which a holder pivots upward and downward for supporting a chuck for pressing down on the upper surface of a disk.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical disk player includes a housing and a disk tray which conveys a disk into and out of the housing. The housing is provided with an optical pickup unit, a turntable on which the disk is placed, a chuck installed over the turntable to fix the disk on the turntable by pressing down on the upper surface thereof, a chuck holder for supporting the chuck, and a spindle motor for rotating the turntable. The disk is transported between the turntable and the chuck by the disk tray. When the chuck approaches the turntable or the turntable approaches the chuck, the upper and lower surfaces of the disk are pressed between the chuck and the turntable, respectively, and thereby fixed on the turntable.
Meanwhile, in a disk player where the chuck approaches the turntable to press down on the upper surface of the disk, a chuck holder is provided to enable pivoting of the chuck in upward and downward directions, and a chuck is provided on the free end of the chuck holder. Thus, the chuck approaches or separates from the turntable depending on the upward or downward pivot of the chuck holder.
However, in the conventional disk player having a chuck holder capable of pivoting upward and downward as described above, the chuck holder is lifted or lowered by a complicated mechanism having many components. Therefore, the manufacturing costs are high, and the assembly process is very complicated.